Life of the Party
by InThePalmOfMyHand
Summary: Roxas has switched houses. Again. But this time, will it be permanent? A certain redhead has him hoping so...eventually. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas didn't really HATE school...ok yes he did. He and his family were constantly moving, since his mother had yet to find a steady job. These frequent moves had always left Roxas bereft of any friends. This was the part he had hated the most.

Currently, they were residing in Twilight Town. On this particular Wednesday morning (his first day of school, naturally), Roxas had overslept. Of course. Just as he had alarmingly began staring at the bright red numbers that were displayed on his bedside clock, his younger brother, Sora, slammed his bedroom door open, banging it against the wall, then began yelling before evidently noticing he was already awake.

"Roxas! Time to get up if you don't wanna be late! C'mon GET UP-oh. Good morning! Mom's already made breakfast, so hurry!" With these words, Sora bounced right out the door, not bothering to close it, and down the steps.

Sora was Roxas' twin, but had been born exactly 13 minutes and 8 seconds after Roxas had, making him younger. Also, despite his permanent-sugar-high attitude, he wasn't very social at all and thus, was "home schooled". This is in quotes because, since their mother was busy with her work, she had almost no time to be schooling him and simply left him to his own devices.

Roxas scrambled out of bed and onto the floor, throwing on a shirt and some pants that had happened to be laying next to where he had fallen. He flew down the stairs and straight to his seat at their kitchen table, where a plate of (mildly burnt) waffles was already sitting.

He finished it in record time and tore out the door and down the street.

xXx

It wasn't a very long walk to the school he now attended, so he made it with a little time to spare. This time was well-spent as he first stopped in at the front office to get his schedule, tried to find his assigned locker, and then had to locate his first period classroom.

He rushed through the door and into the closest seat; the bell rang mere seconds after. Roxas sighed in relief. For the moment, there was no teacher to be seen, so Roxas occupied himself by looking around the class. It was a small room and only had about 15 students in it currently. Since it was the first day of class, it was likely that many would be late.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by the door loudly slamming against the wall, being shoved open by a man who quickly scribbled across the whiteboard up front, then sat down at the desk. Roxas assumed he was the teacher. He didn't look like a teacher. He looked like a _murderer_. He was somewhat tall, with black hair and piercing eyes that seemed to glare through the soul of anyone he was looking at. On the board he had written 'Mr. Leonhart'.

"Finally sophomores, eh?" Mr. Leonhart, or Leon, as was his name, said. "About time, although I can't honestly say I'm happy about having to baby-sit all of you for the next 50 minutes." He frowned further as he pulled up a stack of books onto the top of his desk. "These are your geometry textbooks, to be kept in excellent condition and brought back everyday to work out of. 50 bucks if any of ya lose 'em."

With that, he began to hand them out one student at a time. He spoke while he was doing this, saying which chapters they'd be covering and which were to be skipped, how long they'd spend on each such chapter, and when the quizzes would be happening.

Finally, he was finished. "Did anyone _not_ get a book?" he called.

Tentatively, Roxas raised his hand.

Leon glared. "Who're you then. Were you on the list?"

"Ah.." Roxas said, not actually wanting to speak to anyone, much less this crazed murderer.

Leon's glare increased in intensity.

"I'm not sure, sir! I'm a transfer student, sir." Roxas squeaked.

Leon, apparently satisfied at being called 'sir', only huffed as he stared Roxas down. "And what's your name then?" He asked, finger poised over the attendance sheet.

"Um, Roxas….sir," Roxas stated as Leon scanned the list.

"Ah here it is," Leon exclaimed somewhat louder than necessary. He grabbed a book from the stack and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas grabbed the book, then rushed on back to his seat, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Now," Leon started, as the last few late stragglers wandered in, "as I said before, we're skipping chapter one, since it's mostly review. You lot will be fine without it. Or not." He grinned evilly. Roxas could almost imagine him rubbing his hands together as he cackled "mwahahahah" or some similar version. Leon continued. "So if we were skipping chapter one, who thinks they know what chapter we're starting on?" He glared around the room, locking eyes with every single student in there. "C'mon, you idiots are in 10th grade geometry, you should know how to count!"

A student near the center of the room raised their hand. Leon glared at them, which they took as a cue to answer because they started speaking. "Um...two?"

"Hah! Wrong. We're starting on chapter 7. Amazing how you guys passed Algebra I." Leon chuckled. Ugh, stupid teacher humor. Leon continued, "Anyway, get to work." He walked over to his chair and sat down, busying himself with whatever teachers did, not even bothering to look up to make the final remark "Seriously, do something!".

Twenty-something students, all with terrified expressions, hurriedly opened their books to chapter 7, first reading, then working through sample problems.

Just as Roxas was finishing the last couple questions, the bell rang. Leon bounced to his feet and shot to the whiteboard, scribbling several page numbers and problems down for a homework assignment. Several students groaned out loud, not unlike the noise a dying animal makes as it's eaten alive, when Leon mentioned it was all due the very next day.

Roxas scribbled the numbers down onto his wrist with a pen and began to make his way through the portal of hell, otherwise known as Mr. Leonhart's geometry class. However, as he was very happily on his way out, a hand grabbed his arm, jerking him back in.

"What the -" Roxas started to say, glaring his most intense "I'm older" glare, the kind he was used to directing towards Sora.

It seemingly had no effect, as the refulgent emerald eyes he was met with seemed unfazed. Well, it was worth a shot. It had always worked on Sora.

"Hi. I'm Axel"

Roxas stared up in shock at the beautiful- er…. I mean _brilliant_ green eyes. His mouth hung slightly open. Why would this dude be talking to him. And what was the deal with that hair?! It was this horribly extravagant red hair. It wasn't exactly a bright color, but it wasn't dark either. It was just this middle color red. That stuck out. A lot.

Axel snapped his fingers in Roxas' face. "'Ello? Got a name?"

Roxas immediately reached out and smacked Axel's fingers away. "Don't snap in my face."

Axel hm'd. "Weird name. Do you just go by 'Snap' or what's the deal here?" He grinned.

'My name is _Roxas_." Roxas gave him his older-brother glare again. Axel continued to be unfazed by such a thing. The nerve.

"Ah, but of course!" Axel said in a sing-song French accent. "Silly me. Anyway, I suppose we'd better get going. 5 minutes till the tardy bell."

Somehow, Roxas doubted Axel actually cared about being tardy. Still, he'd turned and practically skipped down the hallway.

He should probably get going as well, whether to class or not has yet to be seen… ok, no it isn't. Roxas always went to class, especially on the first day. Keeping that in mind, he began searching for his second period which was …

He glanced at his schedule.

… English!

He walked briskly down the halls, trying to look as if he knew exactly what he was doing and that it was important. After plowing through various students and almost knocking down a teacher, he decided English class may not have been so important after all.

Roxas managed to locate the classroom within the 5 minutes until the tardy bell rang, thankful that it wasn't very far - just up some stairs and around a corner. He wandered in. So far it only had 3 people in it. Well, four if Roxas counted himself as well. He looked around for a place to sit, and was abruptly startled by a loud voice in the otherwise silent room.

"Sit anywhere you'd like for today. I'll make up a seating chart later." A man's voice stated.

He jumped _at least_ 3 feet off the ground, let out a very manly squeak, and rushed to a corner and promptly fell into a seat.

Having placed himself in the seat and a pencil neatly on his desk, Roxas let his eyes wander over the classroom, familiarizing himself with the foreign environment. It was just the traditional classroom. The usual drab floor and whitewashed concrete brick walls, holding students in like a prison. There were some grammar posters and a few motivational announcements here and there on the wall, but other than that, the room was practically bare. A whiteboard sat in the traditional spot in the front of the room, thirty or so small desks faced that, and a single larger desk sat in one corner.

The bell rang.

"Alright," the same voice as before began speaking, louder this time, "as you can see, my name is Mr. Fair." He pointed to the whiteboard, showcasing the words written there that Roxas hadn't noticed before. The writing was very faint and almost impossible to make out.

"Oh," Mr. Fair said, "the markers must be running out of ink. I'll be right back you guys, I'm getting a marker from next door."

He quickly stepped out of the classroom. The students sat in mild shock, unsure what to do with no teacher giving instruction. Before they could act, however, Mr. Fair was already back in the room proudly holding the brand new marker in his outstretched hand. He hurried about writing over the words he had previously written, the new marker writing beautifully bold so everyone in the room could see.

Roxas read as he wrote.

 **Mr. Fair (Zack)**

 **Sophomore English**

"My name is Zack Fair. I wouldn't care if you called me Zack, but the school requires that I force "Mr. Fair" upon you all. If you ever see me outside of school, feel free to call me Zack, though, since it _is_ my name."

So far, the guy seemed pretty laid back. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all. And _surely_ not as bad as Mr. Leonhart.

"Alright," Zack continued, "we'll start passing out books now. When I call your name, please come to the front." He held up a sheet of paper with a lined table printed on it. "You'll need to write your name -first and last- in this first box," he said as he pointed to the respective box. "Then write the books number in this box. It should be right on the inside cover. In this one write the condition it's in as you got it. I believe the choices are 'excellent', 'great', 'good', 'fair', and 'bad', so choose one of those and write it right there. In this last box you'll need to sign your name. Do _not_ just write your name again. Sign it."

This was basically how it was with first days. Textbooks and rules were all that ever got talked about.

 _'Except Mr. Leonhart'_ Roxas thought. He was ripped away from such thoughts by Zack beginning to call out students' names, a few at a time.

"Demyx, Naminé, Axel, and Roxas, come on up and start us off, alright?"

Roxas was mildly startled. The names didn't seem to be in any particular order, so why had he been called on first? He didn't have time for any of that at the moment as he was busy scurrying up to the front with the three other students names.

He grabbed a book at random, glancing at the book number. He'd grabbed number 13. He absently reached to where the paper was, only to grab a handful of nothing. The one called Demyx had already grabbed it and was busy scribbling away at it.

Roxas cringed. His handwriting was awful.

"Done!" Demyx announced as he flung the paper back down.

Before Roxas could get ahold of it, someone else snatched it away. Naminé, was it? Her writing was a beautiful curly script that flowed smoothly from the tip of her pen and across the line of the chart. She was finished before long.

Roxas made another desperate attempt at getting the paper, finally succeeding. He jotted down his name and the book's condition (it looked great to him) and went to write the book number...

' _What_ ,' he mused to himself. He'd already forgotten. He cracked open the book cover again to peer inside at the messy 13 scribbled there. He closed it again, and turned to write the number in the little box on the page. Finally, he signed his name neatly in the final box. He passed the page along to Axel. In a hurry to save himself from having to talk to strangers again, he made to rush back to his seat.

"You write like a girl," Axel muttered, halfway to giggling.

Roxas swing around to him, eyes wide.

"Look," Axel pointed. "It's so neat. It looks like a girl wrote it"

Roxas glared. "Whatever. Yours is probably hideous." He stalked back to his desk as Axel stuck his tongue out at him. Rude.

Zack called out the next names as Axel finished and sat down as well. The rest of the class passed without incident as everyone finally finished gathering books and Zack read class rules out loud, and which punishments to expect for breaking them. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the class that was on the verge of boring Roxas to death.

If only he'd been done with them. He'd have been so happy if that had been the last awful class to sit through. Sadly, he had 4 left in the day. Fabulous.

xXx

The next class he'd had was U.S. History. The teacher had insisted that they called him Zexion, completely forgoing all politeness that came to form through a "Mr. [Last Name]". The school evidently didn't force him to do anything, unlike Mr. Fair.

'Whatever floats your boat, man" Axel said, echoing what had been going through Roxas' head at that exact moment.

This class passed much like the others, though there was no book to register with anyone's name, since the books sat on a shelf in the front of the classroom to be used by anyone who needed it.

Zexion set out a seating chart for them, using first names in reverse alphabetical order, making Roxas sit closer to the front than he'd wanted, soothed only by Zexion's promise that "it will change later in the year". One good thing about it was that Axel was sitting in the back, far far away from him.

People's hype about sitting next to their friends or away from their enemies took practically half of the time allotted for the class, so Zexion went over a syllabus, having every single day planned down to the minute, even including excused times for snow days and the like. After that was finished, Zexion told them to look busy until the end of class, which apparently meant passing notes and quiet chatting. Roxas, however, sat quietly, waiting for Hell #3 to end.

Or, he tried to at least.

WHAP!

Roxas swung his head violently around to stare at whatever object just hit him in the head, and to glare at whoever had thrown it. His eyes landed on a little paper football and a very smug looking Axel, who motioned towards it.

He leaned out of his desk to reach it, almost falling out. He grabbed it and say back up. 'Open Me' it said.

So he did.

' _I think Demyx is crushing on Zexion. Thoughts_?'

What.

Roxas turned back around to Axel, having '?' clearly written all over his face.

Axel pointed over to Roxas' right. Roxas followed his finger over to a boy sitting at his desk, staring over towards Zexion, goofy grin hanging on his face. Demyx, he remembered now, from English.

At a loss of what to do with this new information, Roxas turned back to Axel, easing his eyebrows.

'Think so?' Axel mouthed. Roxas shrugged and mouthed 'looks like it to me' back.

Axel nodded thoughtfully and pulled out a new sheet of paper. He grabbed his earlier abandoned pen and began scribbling quickly across the page. He then folded it into another football and made to launch it at Roxas again.

"Wait!" Roxas said out loud. All eyes immediately snapped to him, curiousity drawing them. Whoops.

Roxas ignored them and stood up, walking slowly to Axel, grabbed the football, then walked back, still ignoring everyone around him. He opened it.

' _Wats ur # ?'_

He contemplated actually writing it down and handing it back, but was (very rudely) interrupted by the bell. Again. He shot out of his seat, turning his head towards Axel.

"Tell you later," he said.

A girl gasped audibly. Whatever was going through her mind, nobody would want to know.

Ignoring everyone once again, Roxas exited the room, ready to suffer through the last half of the day. 4th period was the longest period of the day since it included lunch. Even deducting the thirty minutes they have, though, it was still longer than other classes by a good ten minutes. Luckily, it was an easy class: Arts & Humanities. It should go perfectly smooth.

When he got in the room, he saw each desk had a post-it note with a name on it. Assigned seats.

"Just find your name, dear," the woman sitting at the desk in the front said.

He walked through the rows, awkwardly avoiding the people who were already in the room.

"Uh... Um... I'm sorry but, aren't you Roxas?" A quiet voice asked him.

"Yeah?" He tentatively replied, turning to the voice.

It was the same girl from 2nd period, Naminé. The girl with curly handwriting.

"Your seat is here, right next to mine," she pointed. Sure enough, his name was written on a post-it in all caps, indicating that it was, indeed, his seat. He sat down and ripped the post-it off the desk.

"Um...my name is Naminé," Naminé broke the silence again.

"Hello," Roxas answered politely. "You were in my English class, right?"

Her eyes lit up. "That's right!"

"Shhhh guys."

They both looked up, deer-in-the-headlights looks immediately on both of their faces. They'd forgotten the teacher was there and their voices had quickly risen quite above a whisper.

"Sorry," Naminé squeaked, organizing more pencils onto her desk.

Roxas figured she was finished speaking to him and looked away.

As class got started, he saw that Naminé was the only one in this class that he knew. That was fine, as the class passed without incident. The teacher -Roxas forgot her name already- didn't care what they'd done all period, saying "the first day isn't for work" and similar stuff, and left them to their own devices.

They had last lunch as well, so Roxas piled up his things and headed to the cafeteria. The food was, as usual, completely inedible, but he managed to force it down after some serious pep-talking. Near the end of the lunch period, he spotted Axel (actually, it was Axel's hair; Axel was conveniently connected) and was considering going over to continue whatever conversation they'd started the period before, but then saw him talking to several other people, who he assumed were his friends, and decided against it, remaining sitting alone until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

5th and 6th period had also passed without significant incident. It was finally time to return home after 7 hours of torturously boring, syllabus-reading, rule-learning, textbook-registering hell. Yay.

He walked out the doors in the back of school to avoid the huge rush of students in the front, but immediately stopped when he heard voices.

"-totally making googly eyes at him!"

Axel.

"I was not!"

Demyx?

What.

"Like, honestly, I'd totally believe Axel then your totally lame, like, protests." A new voice said.

Ok, no. Roxas wasn't one to eavesdrop.

' _Maybe I can just sneak past them_ ' he said, mostly to convince himself that he could then actually come up with ideas.

He took a tentative step and immediately froze, listening to see if anyone saw or heard him. He held his breath. They continued their conversation normally, so he took another step. Then a few more. Before long, he was in plain view of them. He moved a little further. A few more steps and he was-

"Roxy!"

Roxas froze, first out of panic of being spotted, then out of annoyance at the stupid nickname.

"No," he stated.

"Yes you are," Axel didn't get the hint. "C'mere." He motioned.

Roxas didn't move. This didn't seem to faze Axel, because he stalked over and grabbed him by the shoulders, moving him back towards his friends.

"Guys, this is Roxy. 'Member, I mentioned him earlier?" He pointed at Roxas, then moved to his friends. "Roxas, these are my friends." He stated proudly.

Roxas snorted. "How much do you have to pay them?" He muttered under his breath.

Axel either didn't hear or decided to ignore him, because he started to tell him their names.

"You already met Demyx," he said as Demyx waved. "Then that's Marluxia," he pointed to a guy with long bright pink hair, hanging further than his shoulders.

"Hey there," he said with a wink. Awkward.

Axel continued. "And here shortly there should be-"

"Sup bitches, sorry I'm late. I stopped to-" the new girl stopped. "Who's this pipsqueak?" She demanded.

Axel decided to ignore the fact that she cut him off without remorse and continued. "Larxene. This is she." He pointed to the new arrival of the final person.

"Like, Larxy!" Marluxia cheered.

"Shut it. I said, who's this?"

"There's like, no reason to get upset. He's like, Axel's new buddy." Marluxia informed her.

Scared for his life, Roxas refused to speak to the crazy woman. Nope. Not about to get murdered.

"Ah..." Axel murmured. "This is Roxas. We're in almost every class so obviously I had to-"

"Sleep with him, right? You whore. Whatever. I remembered the cigarettes this time," Larxene waved him off and began distributing said products.

Axel and Roxas' eyes both widened dramatically.

"What?!" Roxas cried, forgetting his vow of silence around Larxene.

"Like, she's always like this. I totally wouldn't, like, worry about it hun," Marluxia cooed.

Axel's face was bright red, regardless. So much for that badass attitude he'd had earlier. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, he said "So Roxas, you said you'd tell me your number later right?"

Roxas stayed frozen.

Marluxia leaned over. "You aren't really helping yourself, like, at all." He stage whispered in Axel's ear.

Roxas slowly thawed. "Ok then... So you're a creepy stalker-rapist. I got it. That's fine. I'll just...go now..." He babbled and stammered.

"Eh, wait!" Axel cried.

"Desperate!" Larxene fake-coughed.

Axel ignored her again. He seemed to be good at that. "I was gonna invite you to my house later this week."

Roxas choked on saliva.

Demyx giggled uncontrollably.

Axel turned even more red, nearing the shade of his own hair.

"I just meant I'm having a party there and you can come if you want."

"5 great first date ideas that can guarantee you get laid!" Larxene mocked Internet ads.

"It's on Friday so just think about it."

"But what if," Roxas spoke slowly, trying to control the blush on his own face, "I consider it to be part of your insidious plot to kidnap and rape me."

Finally! A chance to regain the badass-ness.

Axel shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Consider it whatever you want. Friday or not. Lemme know." He snatched paper from Demyx's notebook amidst the "hey wait that's mine" and scribbled his number on it. He flung it toward Roxas who grabbed it out of the air. Axel didn't let the surprise show on his face.

Roxas looked at the page briefly before stuffing it into a book. He turned around, ready to leave. "Whatever. I might." He walked a little further then called over his shoulder. "By the way, I was right. Your handwriting _is_ hideous." He bolted away.

"L-O-L, Axel like, totally caught himself a feisty one." Marluxia nudged Axel's shoulder and winked several times.

Despite having just recently recovered from his fit of giggles, Demyx began laughing again.

Larxene hit Demyx over the head. "It's not that funny. And he's right, Axel, your handwriting is atrocious."

xXx

So Roxas' original plan to sneak behind the school hadn't worked out. It wasn't his fault. Probably. Was it?

He felt as though the paper stuffed inside his book was getting heavier. He took it out and put it in his pocket, after staring at it again.

Should he text the number?

Actually talk to Axel?

Honestly, he should be worrying about this later. He didn't notice yet, but he was very late. He'd remember soon though. In 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Crap!" He cried as he tore across the school's lawn. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

He was always on time. This was Axel's fault. All of it. Every single bit of it.

But he didn't have time to think about this right now. Every fiber of his being was being channeled into running down the sidewalk as fast as his legs could carry him. It wasn't very fast, but it got the job done.

Finally, he was standing in front of his front door. Or at least, he thought so. He hadn't lived here that long.

He pushed it open and tentatively called out.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen, dear," came the reply.

He high tailed it into the kitchen.

"So what happened after school today?" His mother asked, turning away from the counter and the food she was preparing.

Roxas stared at the large kitchen knife she was holding, unsure of the answer that wouldn't get him stabbed.

"I...came home?"

Wrong answer. Luckily, she didn't stab him.

"School ended 45 minutes ago. Where have you been?"

Busted.

"Well," he began, "I tried to avoid the people in the front and went out the back, but I got stopped by kids in my class and we talked a bit."

His mother sighed. "Honestly, Roxas, I'd hoped you could've been with the good crowd. You know drugs are bad, dear." And I've taught you better than to smoke after school anyway."

Roxas stared.

"Mom! I wasn't smoking or doing drugs behind the school! And I've never been in 'the bad crowd'!

His mother just sighed again.

Roxas rolled his eyes at her. "I've got homework to do so I'll be back down later to eat." He walked out of this kitchen and upstairs.

Once he was safely in his room with the door closed, he started unloading his backpack onto his desk.

He had only had homework from one class: geometry. It was all easy stuff. He'd done some of it earlier in the day, since other teachers evidently didn't believe in any work on the first day. For that, he was thankful.

He cracked open his textbook and slid a fresh sheet of paper out of his binder, already writing on it.

It was only about 20 problems between all three pages Leon had written on the board, so Roxas finished in about 15 minutes. As if on cue, Roxas' door slammed open as his textbook slammed shut.

"Roxas! Whatcha doin'?" Sora called cheerfully, as usual.

"Nothing," Roxas lied. Telling Sora anything was an instant mistake, no matter how innocent the thing appeared to be when he said it.

"Aw, did you have homework the first day?" Sora cried, much louder than necessary.

There went Roxas' vow of silence. "Yeah. But it's all done now. What did you need?"

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, probably having already forgotten why he came in. "You dropped this in the hall. I think it was you, anyway. I know it wasn't me, and mom wouldn't have had-"

"Alright give it," Roxas interrupted, holding out his hand.

Sora happily dropped a piece of paper onto Roxas' opened hand and scampered out again, once again not bothering to shut the door.

Roxas glared after him but gave up and looked to see what he may've dropped. He open the paper.

It was Axel's number, scrawled quickly and horribly across it, completely ignoring the lines. If he'd actually lost it and Sora _hadn't_ found it, he wouldn't have been able to text Axel, and he may not have given it to him again if he thought he wasn't interested.

Not that he _was_ interested.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, opening his messages. He tentatively tapped 'New Message' and slowly typed in the digits Axel had given him, checking them several times to make sure he copied them in exactly right.

Now he was stuck. He didn't know what to say. He typed out a message but then erased it. He tried again but erased that as well. He thought a second.

You really can't go wrong with a simple 'hello', so he typed out a greeting and, before he had a chance to change his mind, pushed send.

A reply came remarkably fast.

[Yo who's this]

He didn't even use punctuation. Roxas shuddered, but typed a message back anyway.

[Roxas? You gave me your number like 20 minutes ago.]

[O ya. U coming to my house Friday?]

Roxas rolled his eyes. He hasn't decided yet. Or asked his mother for the necessary permission. He glanced over to the calendar to check what day it was. Wednesday. The first week of school was a 3-day week. Right.

[Uh, maybe. I'll think about it.]

He still had two days to ask to go. Everything would be fine.

[maybe usually means yes. C u there :3 ]

Roxas rolled his eyes again.

[Whatever.]

"Roxas! It's food time!" Sora called upstairs, signaling that it was time for dinner. Roxas slid his phone into his pocket as he got off of his bed, a practiced motion.

xXx

"So Roxas, tell me about your first day of school!" Sora begged as he stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth, nosy as usual.

Roxas ignored him, pretending to take a drink of his milk so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Roxas," his mother scolded, "he asked you a question."

"Bad. So Sora, tell me about your day," Roxas smiled innocently.

That did the trick. Sora loved to talk.

"Well first I walked around the neighborhood to make new friends. There's a nice guy down the street a little bit named Riku. I think he's our age Roxas, you should talk to him too. He talked to me for a while then he had to go to school cuz he couldn't skip a lot at once cuz he said there would be too much that he would miss, and he thinks our education system is failing us as a society and that's why he skips sometimes."

Their mother gasped.

"After Riku left, I came back and started reading a very educational book. It was horrible but I liked it. After I finished learning, I played video games until you got home. I got to level-"

Roxas interrupted him, mostly for the sake of his own sanity. "Oh mom, someone invited me to a party on Friday-"

"You can't go."

"And I told them I was going so I'll have to-"

"Nope, can't go."

"Ask him when it starts so I'm not late."

"You aren't allowed."

"Also I'm bringing the chips."

"Roxas! Those are the life of the party! You can't skip out on bringing those, they're depending on you! You are the backbone of that organization! You have to go!"

Roxas really knew how to change his mom's mind on such things. He stood up and picked up his dishes, ready to leave. He had important things to discuss with a certain redhead.

He went back up to his room and got his phone from his pocket.

'New Text Message' it announced.

It was from Axel. Roxas opened it up and read it.

[Wats up]

Roxas sighed at the lack of correct spelling and punctuation and typed out a reply.

[Did Leonhart's homework and just ate dinner. Why?]

His phone signaled a new message very quickly. Did Axel live on his phone?

[Im trying to make conversation roxy, don't be like that]

Then another one came through.

[You actually do your hw? Why?]

Roxas laughed.

[Because I'm a good person that's why. Anyway, what kind of chips do you like?]

[BBQ! Y I thought u weren't coming 2 it]

[I'm not, I'm just trying to make conversation.]

It was an obvious lie. Axel didn't respond after that so Roxas figured he was pouting. He shrugged and tossed his phone onto his bed, deciding to prod for more details later. Now he simply had to find something to do until it was time for bed in-

He glanced at the clock

-approximately 1 ½ hours.

"Sora!" he called, "I'm bored!"

"Roxas don't yell in the house!" his mother yelled from downstairs. Hypocritical much?

Roxas scoffed and walked idly to Sora's room and opened the door, not really sure he should be expecting.

It wasn't this.

Sora was in there, that he expected. The other boy present was a surprise. He had silver hair and was sitting in the windowsill of the open window.

"Oh...Roxas! Um, this is Riku." Sora said jumped when he heard Roxas enter.

Riku waved.

Roxas glared at him suspicious, saying the first thing that came to mind. "We're on the second floor," he stated, motioning to Riku. "How?"

"The tree," Riku answered, as if it were nothing. He shrugged and resumed talking to Sora.

"So anyway, Kairi was like 'Riku you should get out more, you lazy-butt.'"

Sora giggled. "She called you a lazy-butt?"

"She did!"

Roxas stayed put, unsure of how to handle the information presented in front of him.

"So does mom know he's here?" he asked, mentally hitting himself for sounding nosy.

Sora shrugged. "Maybe. He's not hurting anything so I'm sure it's fine."

Right.

"How long is he, uh, staying?" Roxas continued.

Sora looked at Riku.

Riku shrugged this time. "A while. Maybe till tomorrow. Sora, did you know your house is closer to school? I could live here and get up at the same time and I'd never be as late."

Sora beamed. "Whoa yeah! A giant sleepover! Forever!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"Uhh.." Roxas said.

"Oh yeah," Sora continued," You could use Roxas' bed and he can sleep on the couch, since you're the guest."

"No, you take the couch! He's _your_ guest." Roxas argued.

"We could both use the bed. I don't mind." Riku suggested.

Sora nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah since he's my guest, he should use my bed."

"Boys, I'm going to work now! Be good!" their mom yelled up the steps. Again. So much for not yelling inside the house.

"Bye mom!" Sora yelled back.

"Later!" Roxas called.

"Have fun!" Riku chimed in.

There was a pause, then their mother called up again.

"Alright very funny. However one of you changed your voice sounded like I had a third son. Anyway I'm leaving now!"

Sora started laughing and Riku cracked a smile. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed now. Mom should definitely be home before 4 in the morning so try to be gone by then," he told Riku, and walked back out of Sora's room.

He couldn't go to bed yet, mostly because going to bed at 8:30 was lame. There was only one thing he could do at this point.

Cat videos.

He went to his room and flopped onto his bed, careful to avoid smashing his phone. He picked up said phone and checked the screen. Nothing new. He opened YouTube and typed in cat videos, scrolling until he found a particularly funny looking one. He pressed play.

xXx

Several hours later, Roxas realized he should have gone to sleep a while ago, but had instead immersed himself in "Try not to Laugh or Smile!" challenges. After numerous "one more can't hurt"s, he finally gained the self control necessary to put his phone down and go to bed. As soon as he layed back down, he realized he was now exhausted and he fell asleep with no trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

All too early, Roxas' alarm was blaring in his ear, shattering the silence of the room. He angrily swatted at where his tired self thought the alarm was, finally succeeding in turning it off. He sat up groggily and yawned, already wishing for the time to come in the evening when he'd be able to go back to bed again. Nevertheless, he somehow managed to pull himself out of bed, pick out some clothes, and go downstairs.

"Yo," Riku greeted him.

"Roxas! Good morning!" Sora added.

Roxas stared at Riku. "Did you even go home?"

"Nah."

Currently too tired to argue, Roxas shrugged in apathy and sat down at the table, where breakfast was waiting.

As he was eating, Sora felt the need to inform him of the most current events.

"Riku stayed over last night and this morning mom said it was okay and that he could stay again tonight if he wanted. Also she made breakfast, which you're eating duh, and went to bed, so if you need her, too bad. Oh listen! I already told Riku but last night I had this dream where-"

Roxas tuned him out, focusing on the pancakes prepared by his mother a little while ago.

"-isn't that super duper weird Roxas? I mean, it was _all_ cheese not just you this time!"

"Definitely," was Roxas' short response, hoping to have to converse with Sora as little as possible this morning. He ate the rest of the pancakes he'd set on his plate and set his dishes in the sink. Waving politely over his shoulder, he went back upstairs to grab his backpack and phone so he could go to school. Not that he wanted to.

He made sure to check that his homework was safely tucked into his book before he grabbed said necessities and went back downstairs, choosing to ignore Sora again and walked outside, prepared for the worst.

xXx

It actually wasn't that bad. All of those teachers who didn't believe in work on the first day evidently didn't believe in work on the second day either. Not that Roxas was going to complain. Public education is free, so it wasn't like he was paying to sit there and talk.

Mr. Leonhart collected the homework first thing (well, some of it anyway. Most hadn't bothered to do it), then set them up with more problems to do. No surprise there. Roxas couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Mr. Fair, having finished going over the rules and whatnot the day before, began jumping straight into the content, explaining parts of speech and sentence structure. It wasn't anything difficult, for which Roxas was thankful.

Zexion, once again, told them to look busy, having no apparent intention to do anything educational until absolutely necessary. The entire class period, Roxas made an attempt at ignoring Axel, who he could see from the corner of his eye was blatantly staring at him every once in awhile. Creeper.

Nothing productive got done in any class after that. The other matter was lunch. A lot happened at lunch.

As he was walking out of his 4th period classroom to go to the cafeteria, Roxas was smashed into (by accident or on purpose, who could say) by another student.

"Ooooooooooow Axel, there was someone there!" Demyx yelled.

"So? Apologize and move on, my dear Dem. Life's too short to worry about every single person you bump int- oh hey Roxas!" Axel called from the other side of Demyx, who still had Roxas pinned against the wall.

"Roxas?" Demyx crowed. "Are you going to lunch too? Today's chicken nugget day! I'm so excited!"

"He can tell," Axel noted, pulling the dirty blond away from the other, not-so-dirty blond.

"Roxas!" Demyx continued anyway. "Come eat with us! It'll be so much fun! And we can talk about-"

"Come _on_ , Dem," Axel yanked him away.

Demyx allowed himself to be led away, laughing over his shoulder as he waved at Roxas, then made a "come on" motion. Roxas suspiciously followed, not sure what to expect in sitting with a crowd like them.

They walked on towards the cafeteria, Demyx glancing over his shoulder at Roxas every once in awhile, probably to make sure his new friend was still with him. Roxas raised his eyebrows each time, curious, but Demyx just grinned every time they made eye contact.

It was indeed chicken nugget day, just as Demyx had declared. Roxas shook his head. His school didn't have a lunch schedule or anything like it, which meant Demyx probably memorized every pattern to the food. This fact didn't actually surprise him a bit, given what he already knew about Demyx at this point.

They got their food in a somewhat timely manner. At first they'd stood in line for quite some time because the girl in front of Axel demanded two packets of ranch dressing to go along with her salad as the lunch lady struggled to explain that she was only allowed to have one. She soon realized that she was fighting a losing battle and the only way to calm the raging teen down was simply to hand her the ranch she desired. After that, the line flowed smoothly once more.

"High school is a treasure, isn't it," Axel muttered under his breath. Demyx giggled quietly.

Roxas let them guide him to wherever it was that they usually ate, which he soon realized was the same place he'd seen them yesterday. How observant.

Larxene and Marluxia were already there (or was it 'still'?). Larxene didn't look happy as they approached.

"Axel, what the fuck," she screeched. The cafeteria monitor glared in her direction. She continued regardless, completely ignoring the death stare. "You didn't even say you had last lunch. I've been sitting here since noon. Not that I care, but I've also missed my entire 4th period-"

"Well technically," Marluxia interrupted her, "there's still, like, half of it left if we, like, went right now."

Larxene smacked him. "Then how would we see Axel, you absolute-"

"Aww you stayed here just to see lil ol' me?" Axel interrupted her this time. "I'm truly touched Larx. And here all this time I thought you were just a frigid bit-"

"Uh can we sit down?" Demyx interrupted Axel. "My chicken nuggets are begging to be devoured."

Marluxia gagged.

Axel plopped his tray onto the table with a loud clack, earning another glare from the cafeteria monitor. He met her gaze straight on and purposely dragged his chair out, creating the longest, loudest noise he could manage, then grinning at the monitor and sat down to begin eating his own food.

Roxas wasn't even sure what to do at this point. Since Demyx had already sat down next to Axel, the only open seat was next to Larxene, which he did _not_ want to do ever. The answer to this situation was, obviously, to stand awkwardly next to the table looking around at each one of them. It took a few seconds for anyone to notice. The first was Demyx, who had somehow already eaten all the chicken nuggets from his lunch tray and was trying to sneak one off Axel's.

"Uh, Roxy, you know you can sit down in a chair right?" he offered. When Axel's attention was removed from the chicken nuggets, he snatched one triumphantly, stuffing it into his mouth before there was a chance for him to get caught holding the evidence plainly in his hand.

"Like, oh-em-gee, he's like, totally afraid to sit next to Larxy am I right or like, what?" Marluxia laughed.

Roxas' face turned red.

"Hey it's all good," Axel commented. "I've got an open seat right here." He pointed at his own lap.

Roxas' face turned a darker shade of red.

Everyone at the table "ooooh"d and laughed loudly, earning yet another glare from the cafeteria monitor, who seemed about ready to flip.

Finally, Demyx took pity on him.

"I'll sit next to her if you're afraid of her," he announced, giggling.

Roxas sighed in relief as he watched Demyx picked up his miraculously empty lunch tray and walked around the table to sit next to Larxene, who was surprisingly quiet during this entire ordeal. Roxas then took Demyx's previous seat next to Axel, who grinned at him as he sat down.

"Please Roxas, I think we all know you just wanted to sit next to me you sly do-"

"What the absolute fuck so you think you're doing?" Larxene suddenly screamed. "Keep your shitty hands off my shit!"

Demyx, who had been trying to steal Larxene's leftover chicken nuggets just seconds before, cowered in fear. "But….nuggets.."

"They're _mine_ you fuck-nugget, go buy more if you want to keep eating them so badly!"

"Guys, like, please." Marluxia tried to sooth them. "Neither of you should eat them, they used to be animals. The precious creatures of this Earth shouldn't be so carelessly eaten by humans." He smiled brightly at them, trying to convince them to see his way.

Larxene glared at him for a second, then smiled a truly evil smile. "Actually Demyx, sweety, I think I've changed my mind. Here, have them. Devour these 'precious creatures' for us to see.

Demyx's eyes lit up to equal the stars themselves as he hungrily slid Larxene's tray closer to himself and dug into the chicken nuggets.

"No! Have mercy on them!" Marluxia yelled at him, taking a swipe at the tray, knocking it and the leftover nuggets onto the floor.

Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs in anguish over his lost treasure.

The lunch monitor started towards them, already fed up with them before this had happened.

Larxene made to smack Marluxia, but he was already on the floor cradling the chicken nuggets close to his face, whispering sweet nothings to them as tears rolled down his face. Larxene rolled her eyes.

Axel laughed at the sheer stupidity of the situation while Roxas looked at the events unfolding with eyes wide in horror.

The lunch monitor began reprimanding Marluxia for being a disturbance but he was too busy weeping for the lost creatures on the floor to hear, so the monitor turned to Demyx, who was still whining and pouting, and shushed him loudly.

"Hey bitch, maybe you need to calm down a little bit," Larxene stood up snarkily. "My poor friend here has had his whole world ripped dramatically from right before him and you're telling him to be quiet? I say let the man voice his feelings."

The monitor was stunned for a second before turning red in the face, making ready to raise her voice further.

"Wow Larx, that was poetic." Axel whistled, cutting her off.

Larxene also ignored the monitor. "Of course it was, I said it. Do you have a cigarette? I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick before class."

Axel nodded and fished into his pockets for the pack he kept purely for this purpose, finally locating it and pulling one to give to her.

"Uh-" the lunch monitor started again.

Larxene pushed past her, grabbing Marluxia by the collar and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, now!"

Marluxia muttered something unintelligible under his breath as tears continued flowing. Larxene smacked him straight across the face. Marluxia yelped and immediately brought a hand up to caress his cheek where he'd been hit.

"Focus!" Larxene gave him a pep talk. "These nuggets you tried to save, they're already dead! Do you hear me? They've _already been turned into nuggets_. I doubt it's real chicken anyway."

Marluxia sniffed. "Like, really?"

Larxene nodded impatiently. "Now come on!"

Marluxia followed her, occasionally turning back to look at the fallen nuggets.

"Uh excuse-" the monitor desperately tried to speak up, but Demyx fell to the floor and grabbed her legs, looking up at her.

"I spilled my chicken nuggets. Can I get more?" He sniffed.

Axel tried to stifle his laughter and Roxas sat quietly, wishing it would stop. The lunch monitor looked down at Demyx and slowly nodded, very confused about the turn of events that had just transpired.

"Well that was great, c'mon Roxas let's go back to class." Axel smiled happily, picking up his empty lunch tray and dragging Roxas behind him.

The lunch monitor stared angrily after them, still unsure what to do. She seethed and stomped back to her place to continue watching the rest of the cafeteria.

Roxas trailed behind Axel on his way back to 4th period to collect his things. Or he tried to at least. Axel pulled him back from the doorway and spun him around. Roxas instantly snapped to the defensive.

"What's your problem?" he snapped at Axel.

Axel's eyes widened, surprised. "Um, I was just going to ask if you were coming tomorrow...but it can wait."

Roxas turned away, still not certain of whether or not he liked Axel enough to actually show up. "I'll let you know," he stated vaguely, turning back to his classroom and walking in.

"It'll be fun!" Axel assured him from outside the room. Then he also walked back to his own 4th period to prepare for the class change.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"What's going to be fun?" Another voice inquired.

Roxas jumped a little bit, and swung around to look at the owner of said voice.

It belonged to a girl with crimson hair. Kairi if he remembered correctly. She sat behind Naminé in his 4th period so he didn't talk to her much since it was a sort of awkward arrangement.

"Didn't you go to lunch?" Roxas' first thought popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Oh no, I don't eat on Thursdays," she smiled at him. "So what was that other boy talking about? What's going to be fun?"

Roxas was still staring in shock, trying to figure out if that had been a joke or not. He eventually noticed Kairi looking expectantly at him and answered her question quickly.

"A party. On Friday. At his house."

Kairi nodded. "Ooh that sounds like fun. I want to go too. You should tell him to invite me! Anyway we'd better get on to 5th, since the bell's gonna ring pretty soon. I'll see you!" She waved as she walked out, leaving Roxas alone. He also gathered his things and ran to his next class.

xXx

As soon as 6th period ended, Roxas made a beeline for the school's rear exit. When he got there he heard the familiar sounds of Axel and his friends. He marched right up to Axel, interrupting whatever thought he'd been trying to convey.

"Who's allowed at your party?"

"Whoa, do you, like, wanna bring a friend?" Marluxia winked at him.

"Well, sort of. I don't really know her that well but Kairi said she wanted to-"

"Kairi? Of course she can come," Axel scoffed. "I mean, she would show up anyway, even if I said no so what's the point?" He shook his head.

Roxas hummed. That had been settled rather quickly.

"Roxy, while you're here, make this decision for me!" Demyx squealed. "Should I wear a blue T-shirt or a black long sleeved shirt tomorrow?"

"Um, black?" Roxas guessed.

"I fucking told you he would choose the black one. In your face!" Larxene laughed at Demyx, who pouted.

"Like, stop guys!" Marluxia argued. "That's, like, totally racist!"

"For fuck's sake, it's a fucking shirt!" Larxene yelled at him.

Roxas was not particularly in the mood to deal with this, so he started to walk away from them and go home.

"Bye Roxy!" Demyx yelled, louder than necessary.

Axel looked away from Marluxia, alarmed. "You're leaving already? But you just got here!"

Roxas shrugged without turning around.

"Uh okay, I'll text you then!" Axel called tentatively.

Roxas waved over his shoulder without stopping.

xXx

The next day, Roxas was nervous. Axel's party was today. He was too nervous to pay attention in any class, and even at lunch he sat amidst his own thoughts, too busy to hear what anyone else was saying. He willed time to slow so he had more time to think about it but, as always, it ignored him. All too soon, school was over. Roxas walked as slow as he could without being in the way of other students. He went to his locker and put his books in, even though he had some homework. He then walked toward the back of school before stopping and turning around; he didn't particularly want to speak with Axel right now. Instead, he decided to walk out the front doors, something he hadn't done at all so far. As luck would have it, he was interrupted.

"Like, Roxas! Axel's totally been waiting for you! Here, like, let' go," Marluxia called from a side hallway before grabbing Roxas' arm and dragging him back the way he'd come.

Axel smiled as soon as he saw Roxas, escorted by Marluxia, walk through the back doors.

"Roxy, today is the day!" he cheered.

Roxas glared.

"So.." Axel started slowly but rapidly continued, rambling. "Are you coming to my party? If you want to come over now you can help us set up too!"

"Oh-em-gee, you should like, totally come with us and set up! Please?" Marluxia begged.

"Uh I don't think-"

"Roxyyyyyyy!" Demyx whined from behind them. "Pleeeeeeeeeease help us!"

Roxas whirled around to face Demyx but stopped when he saw his puppy-dog eyes. He could never resist puppy-dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. One second."

Demyx cheered loudly and Roxas sighed again. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's cell phone. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello? Roxas?"

"Hey mom, yeah it's Roxas. I'm going over to Axel's to help put the finishing touches-"

"Ew."

"On his _party decorations_ for tonight," Roxas emphasized. "So I won't be home until later tonight."

His mother sighed. "Fine, just tell me when you get there."

Roxas nodded, as if she could see it. "Bye." He hung up before she could get a chance to say anything more. He turned to everyone around him, seeing expectant faces.

"She said it's okay."

Demyx gave him quick hug and cheered. Roxas rolled his eyes. He looked at Axel.

"Where do you live?"

Axel grinned. "I'll just give you a ride."

"You drive to school?" Roxas scoffed.

"Yeah," Axel explained, "that way I don't have to get up so early." He shrugged. "You don't drive?"

"No, I walk. It's not that far."

Demyx and Marluxia looked at each other with wide eyes and whispered "Exercise?"

Axel nodded thoughtfully. "Alright so who else is coming with me? My car has 3 other seats."

Demyx raised his hand. "Oh! Me me! Pick me!"

Axel pointed at him in a manner much too dramatic for the current situation. "Contestant number 1! Anyone else?"

Marluxia shook his head. "Larxy is like, totally driving me so I, like, can't."

Axel shrugged. "Your loss. C'mon guys, I parked over this way." He motioned with his head as hand walked. Demyx bounced after him so Roxas reluctantly followed.

"Axel how old are you?" Roxas suddenly asked.

Axel didn't look back. "17, why?"

Roxas frowned. "I was just wondering why you could drive. How come you're in sophomore classes?"

Axel laughed before answering: "Cuz I'm stupid."

They both remained quiet for the remainder of the walk, though Demyx chatted amiably. They made it to Axel's car and Axel got in without a word, immediately turning to clean off the passenger's seat. Demyx got to the car before Roxas but climbed into the back seat anyway.

"Roxas, up here!" Axel motioned excitedly.

Roxas reluctantly climbed in beside Axel and Axel started it up and began driving.

"Nyoom!" Demyx said happily from the back seat, excitedly staring out the window as the car picked up speed and exited the parking lot.

"So, Roxas...are you single?"

"Stop the car I'm getting out," Roxas announced.

"I don't want to go by myself!" Demyx whined. "Stay here with me."

Axel looked over at him. "So?"

Roxas glared. "Watch the road."

"But Roxas how can I keep my eyes away from your dazzling smile," Axel spoke to a pointedly _not smiling_ Roxas.

"What are you even saying?" Roxas looked at Demyx. "What is he even saying?"

"Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree," Demyx sang. "K-I-S-"

Roxas groaned loudly. "Are you hitting on me?!"

Axel grinned.

Roxas shook his head. "I had you pegged as the only straight one in your group but it seems I was wrong."

"Actually Marluxia and Larxene are a thing."

"Marluxia is straight?!"

"I'm not," Demyx offered.

"Literally no one in this car is straight, why is life like this?" Roxas groaned.

"So you aren't either?" Axel swung his head around excitedly.

"Watch the road!" Roxas shouted.

"I am!" Axel shouted back, still not actually looking at the road.

Demyx screamed.

Roxas and Axel both turned to look at him. "What?" They shouted simultaneously.

Demyx shrugged. "We were all making noise."

Axel sighed in exasperation and turned back to the front.

Neither Axel nor Roxas made a sound the rest of the ride, while Demyx whispered "nyoom" every once in a while. Eventually they made it to Axel's house, and in one piece no less.

"We're here!" Axel announced.

They exited the car and Roxas gasped. Axel's house was huge.

"Home sweet home," Axel muttered.

"It looks a lot better on the inside," Demyx reassured Roxas, as if the outside were bad.

Compared to the inside, it was, as Roxas soon found out. Everything was flawless.

"Roxas please, you're drooling," Axel joked.

Roxas snapped his mouth shut and glared. "Bite me."

Axel raised his eyebrows and grinned. "If you insist.

Roxas sighed again and turned away. "So where are these decorations?"

Demyx hopped around excitedly. "We already did them."

What.

Axel grinned. "Yeah, we did them yesterday. It was nice of you to come though." He laughed.

Roxas was confused. "Then why am I…?"

"Axel and Roxas sitting is a tree," Demyx repeated. "K-I-S-"

Double what.

"You asked me here several hours early just so you could hit on me?"

Axel nodded. "Is it working?"

"Not really."

"You know you can't resist this hair."

"Watch me."

Axel sighed. "Someday I will make you mine."

"Okay, _first of all-_ "

As if on cue, Larxene slammed open Axel's front door and interrupted Roxas, followed my Marluxia.

"Yeah let's get the party started up in here!" Larxene cheered.

"Whoo!" Marluxia cheered. "Par-tay!"

Demyx cheered with them. "Party party party!"

Axel stared at them. "You guys know it's only 4 right? We'll start later."

"Axel I'm booored," Demyx whined.

"I brought, like, Mario Kart," Marluxia offered.

Demyx cheered again. "Mario Kart! Mario Kart!"

"Let's take it into the living room," Axel told them. "I'll set the Wii up. You _did_ bring the Wii version this time didn't you?"

They all wandered into the living room with Roxas following blindly, amidst Marluxia's claims of "duh I'm not stupid" and Larxene hitting him.


End file.
